undo what has been done
by E THE TIME KEEPER
Summary: DISCLAIME! I DONTOWN GRAVATATION NOR DO I OWN HARRY POTTER! Claimer: i do own sen and e the time keeper charecters! :3
1. Chapter 1

japan :

"nee Eiri san you have tutoring to day?"a silver hairish teen asked a blonde hair teen who was named eiri " Ya eili. its only for a hour but ill be back really fast" eiri said smileing to Eili who smiled back at him as he left to his tutors.

eilis pov

after eiri san left i started to feel a little tired 'i gues i can take a little nap while hes gone' i thought to myself while i laid down in my bed as my eyes where close i thought i saw some weird dressed old man at the window and then i was in a deep sleep.

normle pov

after eili was in deep slumber the old man took out a wonder and mutter something turning eili into a small ball of light and put the light in the pouch. he then replace eili with a manakin and charmed ito to look like eili. and then he left.

eiris pov:

"eili IM BACK!" i said cheerly as i ran to the liveing room but stopped" eili?" i called her but no answer i looked to her door to see it half open and walked inside to meet the sight of eili napping.. but she wasnt breathing"eili?" i said while reaching out to wake her only to reel my hand back from the cold touch of her made my eyes widen refuseing to accept the fact she might be dead without leaving her side i quickly pulled out my cell and called tohma... 'she cant be dead she was alive not to long ago' i thought to myself.

time skip. normle pov.

" im sorry... she seemed to have passed away in her sleep there seemed to have been nothing wrong with her" said the docter to a crying eiri who refused to let go of his friend...his friend he liked since childhood.. his friend who always smile...his friend who he loved..his friend who was gone and will never know that he loves her and will never love any fully.

Time skip 9months later england hospitle

eilis pov:

'KYA! whats going on!? who are these people!? wheres eiri san!?'i cried as i was wrapped in a blue blinkat.

sirius(iries) pov:

i came into the room after lily gave birth to twin boys only to see them cast a side their youngest and cooed over the eldest twin which really burned my inside.

ignoring james and lily and picked up the outcast baby from the nurse who gave me a knowing smile and walked away. confused i looked down at the child but what i saw made my eyes widen...this child had something like a heng or something making the child look like a potter but i saw through it .and what i saw made my eyes widen child was pale with silverish bloned hair and crystal blue eyes in short this child was adorble and i was pretty sure besides the blue blinkat that this child was a girl..which ment this heng didnt just make her look like a potter but also a boy.

i quickly look over to lily and james who happened to have left with their child and dumbledor saying that their Son Eric James Potter was the chosen one and forgeting all about their second child.. which was their loss. i look down to the child and smile "well it looks like ill be your mommy little one" i said smileing which made the baby tilt their which made me look at her in shock and made me grin " your a smart one arnt you " i said to her while the door open which made me look up to see the nurse walk in smileing sadly"i see they did forget her but it is for the best.." the nurse said to me which made me curius " what do you mean?" i asked her which made her look at me in the eye "she was must take her to the goblins.. to find out to undo what has been done to her."the nurse said to me which made me stupidly nod my head in reply as she smiled and left. "undo what has been done to her? i wonder what she ment.. dont you?" i asked the little baby while we headed to the bank.

time skip.


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Eliza Sen Sohma

Mother:Rena Lain Sohma

Father: Akira Tohma Sohma

Brother: Akito Akira Sohma

Age:16

Gender : Female

Heir To:

Sohma

Potter.

MELODY

Prevelie

Problem: Kidnapped,Deaged,under henge.

Betrothed to:(its a secret~)

as they finished reading sirius looked at jareth with wide eye which made him smile while he gave him another parchment" your turn" he said to sirius as he did as he was told making blood drop on the parchment.

Name: Iries Arieth Black

Mother:Walsinburge AMy Black

Father:Orion Sirius Black

Brother: regulas Orion Black

Age:22

Gender: Female

Heir to:

uchiha

Hyuga

Black

Slythren

Huffpuff

Problem: Orion Black put Iries Arieth Black under henge to save his only daughter from dumbledors plans.

Betrothed to: Severus Tobias Snape

Once it finished 'iries' looked up at Jareth" IM A FEMALE!" she said with wide eyes making jareth Smile at her which made her calm down" your father did that to protect you and your betrothed" he said making iries look at him in shock" you mean snape?why protect him?" she asked looking up at him and then looked behind him with wide eyes

TBC!

AN:

hehe cliffy =w=

FEED MEH COOKIES!


End file.
